


授权汉化：〈狡狐〉

by JonWhite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Protective Snape, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28750698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonWhite/pseuds/JonWhite
Summary: 哈利听说过守护天使，但“守护狐狸”呢？
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 10





	授权汉化：〈狡狐〉

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doctor_Who_Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sly Fox](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786900) by [Doctor_Who_Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares). 



邓布利多把又小又抽泣的哈利放在女贞路四号的门垫上后，他们哄散。还有别的事要做呢——找出伏地魔的下落，揪出叛徒西里斯·布莱克；这对巫师们意味着什么呢？即使这孩子刚度过了他短暂人生中最糟的一天，也没有人好陪他。但他无论怎样都是救世主。

他丢下一张便签简单解释了下始末，但仅此而已。这就够了。他们是一家人啊，他们会照顾他的，对吧？

然而，事实并非如此。今晚，当别人在巫师界为黑魔王死去欢饮时，哈利在为他死去的父母，为他经受的寒冷和不适而哭泣。他在黑暗中呜咽。

他孤零零的，起码在狐狸来之前是这样。

西弗勒斯在街上游走，他很清楚他们把波特带到了哪儿去了。他潜在阴影中窥尽了一切。米勒娃说得对，但凡跟佩妮搭边的人就都不是什么好东西，她一直都是最烂的麻瓜。有时候，他简直难以置信校长有多天真——尤其是当他见到海格带着那个男孩从他们头上冲下来的时候。

他们短时间交流接着就把男孩扔在了这些麻瓜的门口。

他看着男孩呜咽，颤抖，想知道这孩子在想什么。他可能想知道他在哪，为什么这么奇怪还这么冷。为什么他哭了这么久他妈妈莉莉依然没有来。

他不想冒险靠太近，这莫名其妙。但一分钟后他坐不住了：很快，别人都走了。

没人会质问一只狐狸。他化为了他的阿尼玛格斯形态，然后走近了。

他摸了摸男孩的手，量他的体温。他气呼呼地钻到了小男孩身边。 哭声缓下来，哈利一味静静地打嗝，然后慢慢贴近狐狸，取暖。

他仍然有点儿冷，有点不舒服，但他不孤单了，因此这些还可以忍。

五岁的哈利·波特瘦瘦的，他尽力抬手推着一台除草机，这些东西对他来说还太危险了。衬衫从他凸出的膝盖上垂下来，他不时被这样绊倒。

西弗勒斯以狐狸的模样隐蔽好，旁观。他意外他看到的——一个五岁的小孩正在他生日当天割草。这很恶心人。但最令人不爽的是，邓布利多对此不闻不问。他知道，他一定在观察他的黄金男孩，但他在这儿像个家养小精灵似的照料着麻瓜的庭院。

哈利显然已经用完了除草机，他开始把家伙往回收。可是呢，当你拎不动的时候这项活就难了。西弗勒斯偷跑了过去。

哈利将它收好后，转身发现了西弗勒斯。他对狐狸笑了笑，伸出手小心地前进，明显不想惊到他。

西弗勒斯走得更近了，在男孩抱他的时候检查男孩的躯体。他很瘦，这很明显，他们根本不可能喂饱他。他把头伸进男孩的衬衫，看得见这孩子身上伤痕累累。

“别闹。傻狐狸。”皮毛搔着皮肤，哈利嬉笑着说。将西弗勒斯从衬衫中拽了出来。

狐狸不满被打搅，瞪着他。哈利似乎没注意，接着愉悦地抚摸他。西弗勒斯接着狐狸般的翻查。

很明显，男孩不够健康。阿不思知道这些事吗？反正他不许恶性循环。因此，下回面见校长的时候西弗勒斯才打算抱怨下，希望奏效。

邓布利多显然装傻充愣，无动于衷。七岁的哈利被一个胖男人锁在门外，没人心疼他，别人似乎都不嫌事大。哈利低下头整理着衬衫。西弗勒斯盯了一会儿确认了这就是两年前他穿的那件……至少现在更适合他了。

哈利忽然蹦到了一丛灌木后边，西弗勒斯环视以寻找原因，见到几个男孩跑进花园打闹。其中一个跟刚才赶哈利出去的那位一个模子刻出来似的。

哈利尝试躲着他们，但他们冲进了花园，两个男孩抓住了他，而其他人都笑了。西弗勒斯猜那个男孩是哈利的堂兄，他显然被照顾得特别好。

这让西弗勒斯想起了当年，多对一，然后哄笑。他陷进了回忆中。

他冲向哈利的堂兄——那个领头的——蹿了起来——又咬又抓，还不停乱动。嗯，他更乐意用魔法，但这也不赖。

哈利看着达力尖叫着试图逃开狐狸，他想起了旧事，也许那是他的守护……狐狸，或类似的东西。

两个男孩放开他，他开始逃，但并没有逃太远——他仍想看狐狸进攻。看到达力喊娘，并企图进入锁着的屋子，他窃笑。

门开了，弗农出来了，哈利不笑了，狐狸被他粗暴地抓住，不得不停下对达力的攻击，转而开始咬弗农的腿。他不想乱动，不想误伤哈利。

他吼叫着让西弗勒斯滚开，但他不松开哈利，西弗勒斯绝不罢休。弗农终于意识到什么，把哈利丢进了屋里。看着哈利消失在楼梯下的橱柜里，西弗勒斯放开了他。

他很好奇，他想进去却被弗农踢了一脚。他钻进了一个灌木丛，知道他没办法把他带进去。看到狐狸跑没了，弗农怒冲冲地回屋，西弗勒斯只能猜测哈利因为他……发生了什么。

哈利盯着商店的橱窗，他看到了许多他想要的东西，但他最想要的呢其实就那么一样。他小心地走进来。他一直放不下那样东西。

他偷了德思礼家的吃的……但他只有饿疯了才会这么做。

而他想要的东西呢，他觉得小男孩需要……或者说至少他觉得小男孩需要这东西。

那是一只毛绒小狐狸，他知道自己已经八岁了，已经不该玩儿毛绒玩具了，但他依然忍不住渴望。其实，它和玩具不一样，它更像大本钟或去迪斯尼乐园，是一种情怀啊。只有那样他才好铭记他的守护者。

他一直盼着他的狐狸再次出现；迄今不如愿，但他仍期盼。他第一次和他最后一次见到它，相距两年，所以他猜还要等等它才会出现。

他抓起狐狸玩偶，它远不如他的狐狸，但对于他当下来说已经够好了。然后他把它塞进他的衬衫里。（穿太大的衣服偶尔对你有利。）

带着它走出商店意外地容易，人们从未真正关注过他，他习以为常。把它放进他的橱柜也很容易；他把它藏在那里，决心不让任何人发现。他确信，如果德思礼一家发现他有自己真正喜欢的东西，那就糟了。

他九岁的时候，他的狐狸没让他如愿，但哈利仍然抱着希望，希望他能再次遇到他的狐狸。或许他十岁了他的狐狸就不会迟到了。

课间休息时，他一直在学校图书馆里读关于它们的书，但愿能学到一些能找到他的狐狸的踪迹的东西。他想也许他的狐狸去帮别人了。

他经常想他的狐狸在干嘛。有时他想也许他的狐狸能把他从他叔叔婶婶身边带走。

当他心不在焉地把洗好的衣服拿进厨房时，他就这样想，他没注意，所以他踩到玛吉阿姨的狗的尾巴时，他和它一样震惊。那东西把他追进了庭院，他逃到了花园尽头的一棵树上，但那只狗还在底下狂吠。

玛吉阿姨出来打探情报，当她看到哈利时，她的嘴角弯作了一抹坏笑。他恳求她把狗弄走，但她只是无视他回屋关门。他们听不见狗叫。

哈利希望他把他的狐狸丢她身上，她无法摆脱他的狐狸，因为他的狐狸有魔力，这就是为什么他总是知道哈利什么时候需要帮忙。

西弗勒斯看到哈利蜷缩在一棵树上，显然是想远离底下那条疯狗。他短暂地想了下哈利在他进来之前在那里呆了多久。哈利看见了他，兴奋起来。他的狐狸来救他了。

西弗勒斯用爪子在它鼻子上留下了一道痕。那只狗嚎叫着冲向淡定的西弗勒斯。西弗勒斯怒视着狗，他相信狗可能已经注意到这只狐狸有些不对劲，这就是为什么它退缩了，让西弗勒斯和哈利独处。

西弗勒斯没呆多久，他不能……也不尽然。他不想让哈利再次陷入麻烦。很明显，邓布利多不会对这孩子的情况做任何改善。领他走并不是计划的一部分，因此这不可能。

直到哈利问他是否还好，他才注意到自己咬紧牙关。不久后他就走了。

哈利很难过他的狐狸没多逗留，但他回来帮了他——他确信如果他不帮忙的话，他会被困在那棵树上一宿。他也很难过他的狐狸没有带他走，但他猜它很忙，所以没关系。此外，他还有他的毛绒玩具，所以他没那么孤独。

哈利悲伤地坐在室外，他想见得到他收到的那封信里写了什么。他以前从未收到过信啊……他深深叹息，不知道这可能是谁写的。

他合眼，试着想象那封信可能会讲些什么，这时他感到手心按着毛皮。当他睁眼看到他的狐狸嘴里叼着一封信时，他几乎认为自己要疯了。

他轻轻地摸着狐狸的头，感激地把信从嘴里拿了出来。感觉太真实了，不是他假想的。他猜这就是他的狐狸和他心有灵犀。

当西弗勒斯发现哈利没有收到霍格沃茨的信时，他决定自己拿一封。他看到地址时，两件事让他作呕。一个是哈利的卧室在楼梯间。另一个是邓布利多确实知道那些事，这毋庸置疑。

他等着哈利读信，但他没机会。那个被哈利称为叔叔的畜生从屋里出来在哈利身上抢走了信，并把他俩赶出了房子。

哈利趿拉着他破旧的运动鞋。“还是谢谢啦。”他耸耸肩。“你知道内容吗？”他问，西弗勒斯打算变成人亲自向他解释，但又作罢了，除了想隐藏他的阿尼马格斯，他还不想让哈利知道一直是他。这会让事情变得……尴尬。

他们又走了一会儿，他注意到哈利渴望地盯着一只零食贩卖机。他记得每回见面时那孩子有多瘦，现在虽然好点儿了但还是太瘦小了。他溜了，变回了人形，从一个麻瓜那里拿了钱。

回来时，哈利正在找他。“你在那儿啊，我以为你又走了。”他说，他听起来如此绝望，还有点脸红。西弗勒斯把钱丢在哈利面前，然后用鼻子拱了拱他的脚踝。

哈利回头看了看贩卖机。“谢谢。”他挠挠西弗勒斯的下巴，说。

他买了些吃的，不仅买了自己的，也给西弗勒斯买了一份。西弗勒斯困惑地盯着他，他干嘛多买一份？“你应该能吃吧，”哈利边说边狼吞虎咽他自己的食物；他尽力思索狐狸吃什么，他很确定吃肉没问题。“但如果你不想吃就不用吃。”

西弗勒斯没吃哈利给他带的东西，但他实际上却被感动了。哈利吃了双份，很明显，他饿坏了。

哈利回家后，他的狐狸又一次消失了。这次他很长时间都不会见到他了……或者他起码不知道是他。

哈利唯一确定要拿到弗农带他们去的陌生小屋的东西，就是他的狐狸玩偶。别的之于他都无意义。他想知道他的狐狸能否到他们所在的小岛，他希望它可以。

哈利从未忘记他的狐狸。同样，他再也没有见过他，但他猜这符合逻辑，他不再需要他的狐狸了。好吧，有很多次他本可以求助的，但目前他已经做全了，所以他认为他没事这很合理。

他更愿意认为他的狐狸已经转移到别的需要帮助的人身边了。这让他有点沮丧，但这会让他觉得自己也没那么特别。这不是一件坏事，他已经受够了特殊待遇了。

尽管如此，他仍然留着他的毛绒玩偶，毕竟这是唯一能让他平静下来的东西。

战争结束了，他在霍格沃兹呆了8年了，现在回来做他的终极考核，然后呢，梅林会有什么新安排吗。

他睡不着，很少睡得着，所以他闲逛。他漫无目的，但当他漫步时他把早已又脏又破的狐狸娃娃放进口袋里。

它不如当年了，但却能让他失眠。

当他看见一条尾巴掠过，哈利以为可能是做梦。他跟着它，掐了自己一下。

这不是梦，是真的，他能看见一只狐狸——他的狐狸——在霍格沃茨走廊里跑跳。他悄悄地跟踪他。他清楚他这回会发现他的狐狸究竟源自哪里。

他们正朝魔药教室走。狐狸略过他们，也略过斯莱特林的公共休息室，停在某个简陋的房间外。

哈利越来越近，这时狐狸长大了，变成了……斯内普？！他惊愕地盯着他，嘴里唯一能说出来的话是，“你就是我的狐狸吗？！”

对别人来说这听起来很疯狂，但西弗勒斯知道他被抓了个现行。他用他的阿尼马格斯从病房溜走了，他本该接着在医院接受致命伤的治疗，可现在没必要了。

他不知道怎么回应。“你不该在走廊乱转，波特。”他说，但他的声音里没有咆哮或怒吼，他听起来很疲惫。

“你是我的狐狸，对吧？”哈利走近了他，说。太近了。“你就是我的狐狸。”

“我……”西弗勒斯开口，但哈利打断了他。

“你一直都是我的守护者啊。“他大多在自言自语，他真的没法专注。他从没跟他说过这件事。如果哈利没有亲眼目睹，西弗勒斯可能就会把这事带进坟墓。

如果他们没把他从咬伤中救过来，那就成了。

“但愿你不会太失望。”西弗勒斯讥讽道，他一直知道多难解释。为什么呢？他为什么要那么做呢？这些问题他答不上来，也许永远都答不上来。

但哈利一言不发，他只是倾身轻轻地抱住了西弗勒斯，好像抱住了他的全世界。他的手在口袋里找出了那只毛绒狐狸，单手抓好。西弗勒斯见到了，这东西不知道被他带了多久了，也不知道哪来的，他不相信这是给他的。它看起来很旧，但很可爱。

哈利记得狐狸是他小时候真切拥有的唯一的慰藉。他抓住斯内普，紧紧拥抱这个默默保护了他那么多年的——他狡猾的狐狸。西弗勒斯不知出于什么原因也拥住了男孩的背。

**Author's Note:**

> 一切荣誉归原作者和原文。如果你喜欢这篇文，请不要忘了对Doctor_Who_Cares表达你的感情！
> 
> 万分感谢！


End file.
